


Who´s Marry Poppins?

by Dreamers_den



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Poppins y´all, NaNoWriMo, Yondu Udonta Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Like the title says, Yondu survived battle with Ego and he´s recovering from vacuum exposure in the medbay. Guardians come to visit him, waiting for him to wake up. Dialogues only.





	Who´s Marry Poppins?

“He looks blue. Should he look this blue?”

“Dude, he IS blue!”

“He didn´t look this blue before.”

“Shut up, Drax. And Kraglin, could you finally stop crying?”

“C-can´t help. It´s cap´n. He alm-most died.”

“His vitals are stable now. Also, the Centaurians are very sturdy race with good regenerative abilities. He´s going to make it.”

“T-thanks, Gamora.”

“Don´t thank me, Ravagers have surprisingly well equipped medbay.”

“If only you knew.”

“What?”

“It´s not surprising at all. You get all sorts of injuries as Ravager. Yondu had made sure that the medbay can handle almost anything.”

“Y-yes. Cap´t cared ´bout crew.”

“I´ve never truly appreciated it, you know? He took care about me, raised me as his own and how did I thank him? By stealing Orb and running away.”

“Peter! You know how dangerous the Orb was. You couldn´t let it in Ravagers hands. Leaving it on Xandar was wise decision, if someone can protect it, it´s Nova Corps.”

“I know… but I still betrayed him and he was only trying to protect me from Ego. If only I knew…”

“You´ll talk to him when he wakes up.”

“He´s more blue now.”

“Drax!”

“Just saying. Looks darker too. Kind of like Kree.”

“Don´t say things like that if front of captain!”

“He´s unconscious. Can´t hear me.”

“Well, on Terra, we had a theory that people in coma can hear you. You hear me, Yondu? Don´t die on me, you old bastard.”

“Peter…”

“Cap´t was always fond of you. More fond that you deserved.”

“Oh, come on!”

“He´s right. I can feel Yondu´s love for you. Fatherly love, not romantic kind. That would be weird.”

“Stop touching unconscious people, Mantis.”

“Sorry.”

“He saved me so many times. He´s a real hero.”

“Yeah… ´m Mary Poppins.”

“YONDU!”

“Captain! You´re alive!”

“Not getting rid of me so easily, huh.”

“You idiot, why did you give the last suit to me? You could have died!”

“Yeah, yeah. Blame me for saving ya sorry ass.”

“I said he was getting more blue. When will you tell him that Mary Poppins is woman?”

“WHAT?!”

“Drax!”

“Who´s Marry Poppins?”

**Author's Note:**

> Still writing one fanfiction a day during November. To make things more entertaining for me, I´m trying to switch forms a bit. I already wrote a few 100- words stories (which I usually don´t write). Now, I wanted to try story consisting only of dialogues. Comment your judgement.;)


End file.
